


Isabella Stark

by StarGirl05



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl05/pseuds/StarGirl05
Summary: Isabella Stark lives in Washington, to watch the vampires and werewolves. What happens when she gets to come home to New York. Bella/Steve. Now beta read by Ariel Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight or Avengers

AN: Civil war never happened. Occurs after the Cullens leave and come back. Bella never married Edward, and therefore never had her daughter. I aged up Bella so there wouldn't be an age gap. Bella is 26. Enjoy and remember, more reviews=more updates

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Stark. My dad is Tony Stark, and mom is Pepper Potts. I was moved out to Forks, Washington under the name of Isabella Swan. Charlie is an ex-SHIELD agent. Renee is the same way. However, Renee actually has a daughter named Isabella Swan. She is in Phoenix with her mother. Dad sent me here to do two things. One was to have me watch the vampires and werewolves and see if they are a danger. Two, to protect me from the Battle of New York. Dad never will admit the second one. He calls sometimes. I haven't seen him since Junior year. Long time. I get a call from someone. I awnser it because I feel I should.

"Hello?" I say.

"Bella!" I hear someone say with joy. It is Mom, Clint, and Natasha.

"Hey guys."

"I have a some good news for you Bella." Natasha says. I can tell from what I hear in the background, she likely stole the phone. I hear some noises in the background, then mom comes on the phone.

"Bella, you can come back home now."

"Really!"

"Yes. I am about to get on a plane with your dad, Clint, and Natasha, and meet you there. The latter insisted on coming."

"What about..."

"We will tell them. Well your dad, you , Clint, and Natasha will."

"Ok, when will you be here."

"Tonight, and we will deal with them tomorrow."

"Ok, love you mom."

"Love you too honey."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

It was about 11 when I started to doze off. Typical of Dad, he showed up then. I had just dozed off on the couch. Charlie passed out in a chair next to me. Then I woke up to a knock on the door. Charlie grabbed his gun, he keeps it close to him in case of Cullens. He quietly walked to the door, and slowly looked through the peephole. He saw my dad's smiling face. He opened the door only to see Natasha, Clint, Mom, and Dad. Mom and Dad started to talk to Charlie when I felt someone tackle me in a hug. I look to see it was Nat and Clint.

"Nat, Clint! I have missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too." Nat says.

I was so happy to see them. A bit of my old life with my new one now. They hadn't changed a bit. I had first meet them when SHIELD came to Dad about the Iron man suit. Clint had came with Coulson one day when I was tinkering with something. I remember Dad reluctantly introducing them.

Being as it was late, we went to bed. Natasha, Mom and I shared a room. Dad, Charlie, and Clint shared a room. I had gotten out an air mattress and blankets for Natasha, my mom would take my bed, and I would sleep on the floor. I was so exhausted (mentally and physically). I had to deal with Edward, and then Mom, Dad, Clint, and Natasha came. Not that I am not happy they came. I get to get away from Edward. Our plan is to sneak out of town and never come back. Or at least my plan is.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The next morning, I wake to see Natasha staring out the window. I follow her gaze to see Jacob trying (and failing miserably) to climb the tree into my window. I open my window and stick my head out.

"Jacob, are you trying to get hurt."

"No, I wanted to talk to you outside La Push."

Natasha stuck her head out the window too. Then the window next door on either side opened up to reveal a angry, half-awake Clint, a protective, curious Dad, and a confused Mom. Jacob paled and was about to climb down and start running when Dad said, "Climb down and come inside."

He then shut his window and Clint closes his.

I quickly go to the bathroom and get dressed. I am wearing a red blouse, dark jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. I put my hair in a ponytail. I walk downstairs to see Jacob sheepishly looking at Natasha who was already there. Dad comes down 2 minutes after me.

"Who are you?" asks Dad.

"Jacob Black, a friend of Bella's"

"Why were you trying to climb to her window."

"I had something important to tell her."

"What about?"

"Someone she used to be close to."

"You're talking about the Cullen aren't you."

"Yes sir"

"That boy won't leave her alone. Why don't you say it."

"Quil found him last night."

"No...where." I say.

"2 miles away from here."

He starts to shift and I give him a look. Natasha notices.

"What's with the shaking?"

"Nothing"

She doesn't believe him but drops it thankfully. She gives me a look that translates to "Explanation later!".

" What should we do?" I ask.

"Make sure he knows that if he comes near you, he will wish he was dead." Jacob says.

"Bella, this boy is smart." says Dad


	4. Chapter 4

Dad paces the living room in anger and Clint,and Natasha for that matter, looked like they weren't far from killing the Cullens. Jacob, to be completely honest, looked confused. Not that he didn't have every right to be. I would be confused too. Dad soon remembers Jacob is even here and sends him on his way. Dad looks me dead in the eye and says,

"I'm sorry for keeping you here. "

"Dad, you didn't know. "

"Isabella, I still shouldn't have left you here, you would have been much safer with me...I just wanted to keep you safe and it seems I can't even do that right."

I run forward and hug him. He smiles and that makes my day.

"Dad, I just want to go home and not even deal with them"

"I know honey but they'll find you and that will end up in a bigger mess."

Natasha butts in and says," I thinks I have a plan that will appease both of you"

"What is it" I say.

"What if you simply break up with him. Tony and I will be a close enough distance away to make sure you are safe."

"Edward hears thoughts though."

"We can pretend we are doing something with our friend Clint"

"Ok, but what if he tries to kidnap me?"

"Then we give them hell" Dad says in conclusion.


End file.
